Memory Girl Consequences
by Leriem Aria
Summary: Blaziken contemplates over that Memory Girl's words, '...can't seem to remember'. This is a story about my old Hoenn team in Pokemon and this was on my mind for quite some time. Lil' bit of Romance like if you turn your head 45 degrees. Review if you like it :)
1. Inside the PC Box

This story has been on my mind for some time and I thought might as well crank it out to celebrate to Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby announcement. This is just to me when I visited the Memory Girl in Anville City. This will probably be like 2-3 chapters max. Sorry it's short and I'll probably add more later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Quick Guide

Name/Pokemon

?/Blaziken

Hisano/Swellow

Aqui/Kyogre

Sora/Pelliper

Hino/Linoone

?/Absol

Yami/Gardevoir

* * *

This is about a certain Blaziken trying to recollect his memories. In the seventh PC box, a Blaziken sat there contemplating. He stood over a cliff overlooking a great sea.

'_Huh? There's something it can't seem to remember.' _It haunts him because it was true. Should he bother Yami with his problem? No, it can figure it out himself.

"The Memory Girl still bothering you?" An androgynous voice spoke from the vast sea, shaking the still waves with just its voice.

"Kyogre," he stood up from his spot on the high cliff and looked down to meet his old friend's eyes.

"Aqui," it said quickly, "it's still my name." Its last statement held smugness in it and the Blaziken could tell. The legendary pokemon knew that it hurt its friend, but it couldn't help but be proud that it remembers its names.

"I know," a small smirk made its way onto the Blaziken's mouth.

"So you mind telling me?" Kyogre swam around making whirlpools along its path. Blaziken sighed and a hard look appeared with the smirk fading away. Its eyes finally looked their age, steeled with decades of battle and experience.

"I'm starting to forget."

Aqui frowned at its friend's uncharacteristically serious mood, but it didn't blame him. They have been through various regions through space and time.

And everytime... a new trainer.

From their home to Sinnoh to Johto to Kanto to Unova and finally to Kalos. They forgot how old they were because time seemed arbitrary. So whoever was in the original party first was oldest and last was youngest.

It knew the answer to its question, but still asked, "forget what?"

"Her."

The original that's what they called her. She told only one of them why she left them with a new girl, whatever that one's name was.

Then, the anger took over the legendary sea pokemon. "SHE LEFT THEM! SHE LEFT HIM! SHE LEFT... me" Its eyes turned a stunning blue, same as Manaphy's skin. Then, it unleashed its most powerful move.

Water Spout.

Blaziken noticed the waves were reaching the edge of the high cliffs and ran behind a tree. Powerful globs of water were everywhere with enough force to take down Arceus from it's high seat. Blaziken managed to push the tree hard enough to use as a shield.

The tree was right about to give out and the bark was creaking. Even though Blaziken was the more experienced fighter, he knew that he couldn't take the barrage of water.

"STOP!" All of a sudden the barrage stopped. Psychic energy suspended all the water into the air and prevented any further damage onto the system.

"Yami!" Both pokemon turned towards the male Gardevoir. He was as beautiful as his mind was strong.

"Idiots," another familiar voice called out. An Absol walked beside the focused Gardevoir.

After the psychic pokemon parted the water, he turned to them with raging furies that would put a Fearow to shame. "What the hell in Arceus' name are you doing!"

The Kyogre dived down in fear. It could take the pokemon down in seconds, but it could't stand its rants. And it still couldn't because Gardevoir connected with it telepathically.

'Come back here. So else.'

'Yami, leave me alone.'

'Come' Then a strong shock was received and it had no choice, but to go back to the surface. It wasn't enough to hurt the legendary pokemon, but it just didn't want a migraine for thirty minutes.

"Yes, Yami," Aqui said tiredly. Yami was holding his hips angrily.

"You almost KO'ed the entire box of pokemon! What did we tell you!" The Gardevoir was leaking out psychic energy and was affecting all the pokemon around it except for Absol.

"Yami, stop." Blaziken said in a calm voice, despite his migraine.

"A-, Blaziken," he turned to his leader in shock.

"We were just training that's all." Liar. That's all that the Gardevoir was thinking, but she knew better than to fight against him.

Yami nodded in response, but the second the fire-pokemon looked away, he connected telepathically with Aqui. Absol walked over the tired Blaziken.

"What actually happened?" Absol wasn't scared to call someone on their bullshit. The Blaziken just kept quiet and stared down onto the ground.

"I see," Yami frowned and looked at its longtime friend, mopping by the soaked tree. He nodded to Aqui and said, "very well, I'll call them." He opened his arms and started transmitting messages through psychic waves.

Soon three more pokemon showed up. All skilled, battle hardened and knew each other before reaching the Kalos region.

"Greetings old friends," a Linoone named Hino greeted. She was the youngest of the group, but nevertheless the most polite. "Where are you guys?" However, she had no sense of direction.

"Hino turn around," Sora the Pelipper chirped. He was an old veteran too and was the main water pokemon for awhile, but then was replaced by Aqui. He wasn't angry and was the wisest out of all of them,

"Oh I'm sorry, forgive me," she bowed and then noticed navy wings flying above her. "Hisano! It's good to see you again!" The Linoone blushed heavily as she glanced up.

"Oh youth, what I would do for such vitality," Sora chimed in, getting lost in his weary thoughts.

"Ah! Sora, stop!" Hino whispered quickly and then reverted its eyes back to her crush.

"Hino, it's good to see you too." The Swellow was the most cheerful out of the group and the most well-liked especially by the Linoone. "How have you've been?"

"Ah- Good! I've been well," she smiled and Hisano nodded in response. "How's the little one?"

"He's going to learn how to fly soon enough, you should join us."

"Oh! Of course," Hino nodded frantically. "Um shall we talk to the leader?" Hisano nodded and they took off.

"Yo! A-man!" Hisano flew right next to his old friend.

"Hisano," the Blaziken smiled widely.

"Hey don't forget us!" Then all the pokemon gathered around him even Kyogre, by creating a pillar of water to lift itself.

"I thought that it would be nice for a little reunion." Yami smiled, but only a handful of pokemon knew better. Blaziken smiled widely and began to communicate ecstatically with Hino and Sora.

Those handful of pokemon were thinking the same thing. "He's going to lose his memories again,"

The key word was again.

"Yami," Hisano made a signal and Yami nodded, linking with it telepathically. Both of them moved far away that they won't be heard.

"Why'd you call us?" He didn't mind meeting up with everyone, but he had a child.

"It's the original again, we have too." Yami looked down in shame.

"We can't," Hisano yelled out loud obtaining the attention of two stand-alone pokemon, Aqui and Absol.

"We can't afford not to! If he falters, we will fall. Think of your child!" Yami screamed back out loud.

His bright eyes went dark, "I might be younger than you, but I'm just as strong! I won't allow you!" He opened his wings and unleashed a small Gust.

Yami didn't care and retorted back, "he won't let it go until he knows why!"

"Why, what?!"

"Why she gave us up!" Yami started crying, "why she gave him up!" The pokemon's ability, Synchronize, was connecting with the bird.

Hisano felt it. He felt the normally composed pokemon's genuine anger and sadness. Whenever, it came to wiping Blaziken's memory or Aqui's outbursts, Yami loses his cool.

Hisano, overcame with the sudden invasion of emotions, landed with wide eyes. He looked at the grass, but flew right back up. "She had good reason, trust me," Hisano said sternly and readied himself to take off.

"What do you mean by 'trust me'?" Yami glared. "What are you hiding?"

Psychic energy was leaking out again and it was suffocating the air, making it heavy. He was worried, but when he caught the eyes of a certain pokemon, he relaxed.

"I'm not hiding anything," the second he saw the psychic pokemon's eyes turn stormy, he took off.

"You liar, you're not getting away," he was ready to manipulate his psychic field into an attack, but was hit with a dark beam, knocking him out effectively. When he finally came to, he looked for his attacker to find that it was his close friend, Absol.

"Yami, it's going to be okay." Absol walked over towards his friend ignoring the dirty look.

"Are you hiding something from me too?" Lifting himself up, but he started to topple over. Absol quickly caught him on his back.

Yami hoped not for the sake of his sanity. Absol was his most trusted friend because he couldn't read the dark-pokemon's mind. Knowing that created a bond of trust between the two. He shook his head for his silly thoughts.

"I guess your legs gave out again? You tend to do that when I'm around." Absol received a smack to the head. "Leader was called out and probably won't be back for awhile. Hisano told everyone to leave after Blaziken left"

"I see. I suppose, it can wait," Yami teleported himself somewhere, probably to gather his thoughts.

"Could have taken me too." Absol talked to himself absently. He knew that he couldn't go with Yami because psychic moves can't work on him. So if Yami ran away from him… he won't be able to follow, ever.

Suddenly Absol started to laugh to himself while tears came out. He felt it. There was a disturbance in the air, but it wasn't threatening. In fact, the complete opposite, but it was enough to break him from his depressing thoughts.

Aqui, still near the edge of the cliff, heard the dark pokemon and rose to the surface. "Absol? What's wrong?"

Absol noticed the legendary pokemon, but couldn't stop crying. "She's here. Don't you feel it." His ability to detect a great change alerts him with _her_ presence.

Aqui shook its head, "it's nothing," for once he doubted its own powers.

"She's in Luminose city and Leader was just summoned there. Fate is on his side, always." Absol lied down and began to hum a familiar lullaby.

The Kyogre grinded its teeth and unleashed all its suppressed emotions in a single roar, unconsciously releasing a powerful Rain Dance.

Every pokemon ran for cover, but there were some that stayed out.

'Ugh these Hoenn bullies, just because they're strong...' were the whispers in the crowds and just stayed in their shelter.

However, the Pokemon that stayed out knew what the Rain Dance meant.

Kyogre was sad.

In another part of the PC box, a baby Taillow was chiding his father to come back into the cave. "Daddy, come back inside. The rain is hard enough to damage your wings."

"It's okay, just stay inside, Daddy's strong enough." Hisano smiled towards his child and shooed him back inside the dry cave. When he was sure his child is by the nest, he looked across the lake and began to relieve the last conversation that he had with the original. He didn't want to keep it a secret, but he promised her.

* * *

Alright that was chapter one :) Now here's a sneak peek into the next one.

Sneak Peek

_The sky began pouring down on the poor bird and trainer. They were so close to Lilycove city, but the rain was unbearable._

_"Hisano, land down there." He still remembered her voice as if by miracle. It was soft, but firm and held so much charisma. _

_He dived down into the thick trees near Forrest city and the two began to dry off._

_"Sorry about that," she laughed and put a towel over his head, not even drying herself off first._

_However, the bird was still angry and shook off the towel. That day, he wasn't angry about the rain. No, he was angry that she was ditching them to another person. She didn't want them anymore._


	2. Memories of the Keeper

Hello, it's been awhile and I thought that I should update this. It's even shorter than the first chapter, but this is just a quick flashback to the past.

Update: I read this over and I really didn't like that it was so short. So I redid the last part and added the preview.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Quick Guide

Name/Pokemon

Adol/Blaziken

Hisano/Swellow

Aqui/Kyogre

Sora/Pelliper

Hino/Linoone

?/Absol

Yami/Gardevoir

* * *

He remembered just how angry he was at her. Blaziken or rather Adol at the time told them her plans for them and at the time no one considered the reasons for her decisions.

They were just so angry.

They continued being angry with her for the longest time. They refused to battle, compete in Pokemon contests, or even look at her in the eyes, Even though they were disobedient, she never once looked at the PC to change her team.

"How could she send us away?" Hiro asked.

"Humans were always disgusting creatures, we don't need her" Kyogre sneered, but the tips of his flaps twitched.

Hisano heard all of these lies and he had made some himself. They would come up with anything just to pretend they hated all those words, they never hated her. They were just hurt... but no one more than Adol the Blaziken. He could never hate her. The very thought of hating her never crossed his mind. She was his everything, but she was abandoning him.

Sometimes they wanted to battle as if to show the world, 'I don't need a trainer, especially mine'. They were sure that she got the message. Adol never did such a thing because he couldn't even face her. He stayed in his pokeball and if he did leave, all the pokemon were sure that he would grovel just to stay with her.

One day, it was raining horribly and Kyogre refused to leave its pokeball. So their trainer, Haruka had no choice, but to take a dingy ship back to Lilycove. She had hoped sailing lessons with the old man helped but...

The waves had overpowered the ship and split it in two.

"Hisano! Help!" She let him out of his pokeball and by instinct he saved her in an instant. She was in so much danger that his heart skipped a few beats. She was hanging on the edge of the ship and a huge wave was going to crash on her.

"I got you," he chirped and she clinged onto his feathers, nodding her head as if she understood. He flew them to the nearest patch of land he could find. It was small, but large enough for them.

She got off of him gently and said, "you're angry with me too aren't you?" Hisano nodded looking away from her direction. She sighed and sat down on the wet sand.

"Come here, Hisano. I should tell you why," she looked at him with forlonging and nostalgia. He stepped carefully to her and looked her in the eyes.

She smiled and wrapped him up in a dry blanket from her bag. "I'm giving you guys up because there's nothing more you can accomplish here."

He tilted his head in confusion. She took out two cases, one held their gym badges and the other held their contest ribbons. "Hisano, do you see anything different?"

Hisano shook his head. 'Why is she showing him these? They've seen them so many times.'

"Exactly, they haven't changed for months because there are no more to get." She placed them back into her bag.

"Do you think that I want to leave you with a stranger," her voice began to choke up. She couldn't let him see her cry… it wouldn't be right. Not with what she's doing.

"Anyway," she smiled wryly at him with tears threatening to spill. "You'll go on and have adventures… without me."

Hisano only walked closer to her. When he was by her side looking past her shoulders, he lifted up one of his wings as if to curtain her from the world. 'Haruka… I'm sorry'

She looked at him, but he didn't meet her gaze, only feeling it. Then she started to cry with all the horrible noises that came with the heavy tears. She started screaming.

No words, just screams and not once did the Swellow move.

After that, Hisano allowed her to use him in travel and battle, but would sit with the others during feeding time. He didn't say a word to any of the other pokemon. Time kept moving and soon enough they were off to Sinnoh. Haruka let him out of his pokeball to tell him something, but the only words he heard were 'Adol' and 'good-bye'. In the end, it was all about Adol. It left him bitter and decided to never tell him. He regrets it now and wished to turn back time to Sinnoh.

Sinnoh was a dark time for the Hoenn pokemon. Adol went into depression and slowly became mentally unstable. He would fade in and out during battle, making him horribly unpredictable. He would make campfires by himself out of habit and whenever their new trainer came, he would just return to his pokeball. When he was in double battle, he would have hallucinations of the past making everyone his enemy.

The trainer at the time thought that he was just confused even though the only move the opponent did was shock wave. He would attack Absol with flamethrower believing that he was with Haruka trying to capture Absol.

The worst was when attacked Aqui.

The battle lasted for days until Yami interfered. The Gardevoir made up its mind. He knew what he had to do and the other pokemon could only watch.

Hisano shuddered at the memory. The first time that they had to erase Adol's memory.

Yami binded Adol up with psychic energy and so began the process. Hisano remembered who was there… Absol, Sora, Aqui and him. Adol was shouting many things… many horrible things.

The one that they all remember was… 'what if we see her again?'

However even though those words slammed questions and hopes into their minds, Yami kept going. Soon the psychic energy began leaking into the Blaziken's mind, the look in Adol's eyes still haunt him to this day.

It was a look of pure disappointment and horror. He knew… he knew that one day they would take action, but he never expected this. His own family would destroy the only thing he had left in his heart.

Adol was fading and he could feel his own name wavering. It scared 'Adol' horribly and so he did the only thing he could do… burn. He unleashed the most powerful fire blast he would conjure from his chest.

Sora quickly flew and used protect in order to shield them, but they can still feel the raw heat of the fire.

This was the last of Adol and in his last moments...

No words, just fire and not once did they move.

Once it was all over, Adol was gone and Blaziken was born. He looked tired, but finally peaceful in his slumber. His mind was finally at rest, but the ssame can't be said for Yami.

The memory manipulation came with an awful price, Yami's sanity. The psychic Pokemon wasn't ready for the agony Adol had held. The psychic pokemon didn't want to destroy it and so he decided to keep it in his head, but it was just too much. The bond between Adol and their old trainer broke the Gardevoir's mind.

Hisano shook his head in remembrance of Yami.

When Yami finished the process, the insanity unleashed. He fell onto his knees and began clutching his head, "make them stop, the murmurs won't stop. please… no more!"

Absol ran straight to Yami's side, "Yami, what's wrong?"

The Gardevoir's hands moved to his heart and he choked out, "make them s-stop. I don't want to see anymore!" He started crying, "- Help me, please. Arceus, maker, anyone!"

"Yami… Yami! We're right here!" Hisano landed down to look his distressed friend in the eyes, but flew right back when their gaze met slightly. The look of pure agony in those bloodshot eyes were frightening

"Bird, get back," Aqui ordered.

Yami's head threw back and he kept screaming, "SHE LEFT! WHY? WHY? AHHHHH HELP! COME BACK!" He laid eyes on Sora and immediately trapped the Pokemon in its telekinesis.

"It was your fault... wasn't it. You fat excuse of a bird pokemon. Y-You didn't fly fast enough to Littleroot and now ALL OF US HAVE TO SUFFER!" He grabbed the bird's head with his hands.

"Y-Yami! PLEase... sToP..." Yami broke the bird's mind and there the old bird laid, unconscious with a dead man's stare.

"Everyone leave! Hisano take Adol! Aqui try to wake up Sora!" Absol shouted. Hisano quickly grabbed the unconscious Adol and flew fast away from the broken pokemon.

"NO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS, aaaAAHHHHHHH," the psychic power was slowly taking the physical form of spikes. All Hisano saw from his retreating distance was the clashes of purple and black beams.

"I HATE YOU," he remembered hearing in the distance, then something came over him. He just started falling into the ocean and then nothing.

Hisano tried to remember more, but it kept becoming fuzzy. He didn't know what truly happened during that day... none of them knew except for Absol. Afterwards, Sora was in a coma for weeks and when he came to, he was a completely new person. He was a jolly old pokemon and didn't remember anything about the event. Yami and Absol were missing for months, but came back right before their transfer to Johto. Yami was much calmer and Absol was the same, but there was something off about them now. The only one who stayed with him from the event was Aqui and they took care of Blaziken the best they could without him getting suspicious.

All he knew was that if he could turn back time… he still wouldn't know what to do. "Adol what would you have done?"

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" A little Taillow chirped and walked next to his dad in the heavy rain storm.

"Didn't I tell you to go back to the nest," he smiled wryly at his son and used one of his wings to cover his son. "Don't get your feathers wet. You won't be able to fly."

"Dad, who were you talking to?" The little Taillow pressed on with his previous question.

"No one."

"But you said a name, Adol? Who was it dad?"

"Adol was an old friend, but he's gone now." Hisano's smile wavered slightly and a slight heaviness lingered in his heart just for a bit longer.

"Duh dad, I can't see him. Adol is just like mom right? We'll just wait for them to come back! You told me that mom will be back so Adol will be back too" The little bird puffed his chest with the most innocent grin on his face.

Hisano could only pat his son's head, "...".

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

_Akari the Delphox sneered at the old Blaziken's self pity._

_"Get up old man! My trainer does not have time for you to wither away from your own self pity." She waved her stick at him._

_"I didn't say anything."_

_"I'm a psychic pokemon," she crossed her arms, hating how her fur would rub against each other._

_"Of course, you pokemon always know what's going on." He glared back._

_"What is **that** suppose to mean."_

_"You know you can't be trusted!" Akari's stick began to burn a crimson red at those words._

_"Enough of your goddamn ignorant garbage. Let's fight old man, if I win, you shut your yap for the rest of the trip!"_

_"What do I get if I win," he stood up from his seat and readied himself._

_"I'll tell you a secret..." Her eyes turned solemn for a moment then back to burning with anger and determination. _

_He looked at her strangely, "fine, don't think I'll go easy on you, youngster." He said mockingly._


End file.
